teamfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Scout
Born and raised in Boston, Massachusetts, the Scout is a fast running scrapper with a baseball bat and a snarky 'in-your-face' attitude. He is very rude, and seems to think he can handle anything. He often acts a lot tougher than he can actually prove to be, though he's certainly not weak. He is the fastest mercenary on the battlefield, and his Double Jump leaves slower opponents struggling to keep up, as well as it helps him navigate the terrain and dodge oncoming projectiles. Carrying a Scattergun and a Pistol, the Scout is ideal for aggressive fighting and flanking. The Scout is a good class for quick hit and run tactics for sapping away the enemies' health due to his ability to get in, do damage and dash away before even being noticed. The Scout is an excellent choice for completing objectives quickly. He captures control points and pushes carts at the rate of 2 players. His speed makes him a natural for capturing the Intelligence; his double jump allowing him to carry it along paths the enemies won't expect him to be on. The Scout is voiced by Nathan Vetterlein. Bio * Motto: I'm a Force-A-Nature * Special ability: Double jump * Description: The youngest of eight boys from the south side of Boston, the Scout learned early how to solve problems with his fists. With seven older brothers on his side, fights tended to end before the runt of the litter could maneuver into punching distance, so the Scout trained himself to run. He ran everywhere, all the time, until he could beat his pack of mad dog siblings to the fray. Health Speed Basic Strategy *Jump again in mid-air to change direction, and avoid enemy fire. *You capture control points and push carts twice as fast as any other class. *You're most effective when you stay moving and use your speed to your advantage. *Your Scattergun is deadly at point blank range. *Your Pistol is great for picking off enemies at a distance. *Press E (will be different on to match other players preferences) to call for a Medic if you get hurt. Nearby Medics will be notified of your need. Weapons Primary Secondary Melee Weapon Kill Taunt: Home Run Taunt: The Scout's taunt for the Sandman baseball bat and the Atomizer. Any enemy who gets hit by the swing will be instantly killed unless ubercharged or under a massive damage reduction. It will take 5 seconds for the Scout to execute the swing though. It is the longest taunt kill in the game. A good strategy is to use that taunt after drinking 'Bonk! Atomic Punch' as some players will try to hit you with their melee weapon, granting you an easy taunt kill. The taunt kill range is also very small, and can actually be avoided if the target jumps wasting your time, drink if you used it, and endangering your life usually. Trivia *The Soldier has referred the Scout as "Judas". Judas is simply a term called out for spotting a traitor. Whereas "Judas" is the Scout's real name is unknown. *The Scout's favourite sport is Baseball. *"The Church Guy" from the Left 4 Dead campaign "Death Toll" is voiced by the same guy who voiced the Scout. As of the Scout Update, the Scout has borrowed one of his lines. (Ding Dong!) *The Scout will break the fourth wall at times, when saying "This map ain't big enough for the both of us!". *The Scout appears to have an eye for Ms. Pauling, which is shown in the update Love and War, in the Expiration Date Source Film Maker video they released. *The Scout and Vince Shlomi from the "ShamWow!" commercials have very similar appearances, so in the Scout update, Valve added a few quotes resembling Vince and what he says, e.g **"No other class can do that!" **"If you order now, I'll throw in a second beating, absolutely free!" **"Look at this, just carved into your skull, my bat's still dry, no clumps of hair, nothing!" *There is a 1/100 chance that if a Scout is blown up, a dove will fly out. This is a reference to the end scene of Meet The Medic, which implies Archimedes, the pet dove of the Medic, is inside the scout's chest. *The Submachine Gun for the Sniper was originally intended as the primary weapon for the Scout. As the 2006 trailer reveals, the switch was made fairly late in development. *The Nailgun, a scrapped weapon carried over from Team Fortress Classic, was also intended for the Scout. It was also removed late in development, as its bucket icon is still in the game files. *In Poker Night at the Inventory, an image of the Scout wearing the Ye Olde Baker Boy hat makes a cameo as the Jack of Spades & Clubs in the "Team Fortress 2" deck. *The Scout makes an appearance in Worms: Reloaded as part of one of the forts; the rest of the fort is composed of Granary. The Scout's headset and cap are also available as a selectable hat for the player's worms. *The first BLU team Scout resembled Billy the Kid. *The Assassin class of Monday Night Combat has a promo item with the Scout's headset and the Spy's disguise mask named "Bonk! Slash!". *Since June 8th, 2011, when a Scout is gibbed there is a 1/100 chance of a dove flying out of his torso. This is a reference to the final scene in Meet the Medic, where Archimedes is revealed to be stuck in Scout's chest. *The "Crazy Church Guy" from Left 4 Dead is also voiced by Nathan Vetterlein. This is referenced by one of the Scout's lines, which is borrowed from the Crazy Church Guy. *The Scout is one of the playable characters of the game SpeedRunners fr:Scout Category:Team Fortress 2 Classes